Talk:Grave New World/@comment-122.151.92.7-20130926043849
Ok I am really starting to get pissed off with this show, I love it dont get me wrong but its getting dragged out too much and they string the same plots along for too long and they promise us answers, but we just get more questions, Ok Ezra is "A"? then how come the writers said that Ezria is endgame? Aria wouldnt get back with him? would she? oh wait its Aria that Im talking about, OF couse she would! Alison is Alive? Then who the fuck is the body in her coffin? And how couldnt the police tell it wasnt her? Why would alison fake her death? Why didnt she just go tell the police and tell them who tried to kill her and have there physcotic ass locked up? Also If Ezra is "A" how didnt he know that malcom wasnt really his Kid? The girls found Alisons Diary in 3x14 and they fucking rip one page out? Are you kidding me!?!? Think of all the important stuff they could of found out. Who is the black widow? Cece is really fat lol she broke that rope like straight away. Who is the ridiclous twin that keepng popping up in all the halloween episodes whats her purpose in the story line. Aria and Hanna drop the necklace down the toilet. Emily in season two just leaves her laptop just sitting on her desk with all the videos on it, they know that "A" can break into there houses, Spencer forgives toby in like 10 seconds and jumps into bed with him because he shed a tear!! thats nice. Mellisa is protecting Spencer? Well then how come on the halloween episode mellisa was the one saying "Push dammit" and Willden didnt want too? Wren seems evil atm,,, Why? what did the liars do to him? "A" wants the N.A.T club dead? Why? Cece was dressed up like Ali the night alison went missing why? Toby is good and joined the A-team in season 3? okay why in season 2 did the waitress call A pretty eyes and then the same waitress called toby that in the season 3 finale? WTF is Shana's role in all this she just comes along out of now where and stars causing trouble for people? Are you for real? Cece and Stalks and Tortuers the four girls for something alison did? Mona thinks its okay to hurt your bestfriend and her other friends because shes afraid of losing her? urh no think again! Jason lets his friends flim is little sister? wow what a great Older brother! Jenna fucking raped her step brother, Aria Dates her teacher, Hanna is a thief, Spencer steals her sisters boyfriends, Alison Blinded jenna and pushed that girl down the stares. Alison faked her death! Willden was a deranged Cop! How didnt the other cops know what he was up too? also How the fuck can ali walk around in broad daylight and no one notices anything! isnt anybody wondering why the are people walking around in Black hoodies and gloves even in summer? How did redcoat visit Mona and not have Mona know who she was? I dont think that they would let some random idiot in a mask visit sick people. Also is seaosn four Mona told the cops that she used to escape radley and what do they do? send her back to Radley! How many people were at the Lodge the night of the fire? Aria,spencer,hanna,emily,mona,toby, Cece (in the plane) Alison (pulled them out) Jenna and Shana (in the woods) also the black widow had burns on her mask so was she there too? whose burnt redcoat? If willden set the ifre then how did he have time to go all the way back to rosewood meet up with ashley, then get shot in time, maybe someone else set the fire? How many people did ali see the night she died, like for real its getting ridiclous that everyone happedn to be around alisons house that one night? Ali, The liars, Toby, Ian, Garrett,Jenna,Cece, Mellisa, Byron, Jason, Ms grunwald and her killer? wow did she also go to disneyland? The witers are really bad at making sure alison looks the same in the flashbacks her hair is diffrant and in one she has more make up and she has a necklace and earrings in the pilot and not in the flashbacks and in the pilot her bracelt was on her left hand and in all the flashbacks its on her right? What is up with that? The black widow better have a dam good reason for wanting to hurt alison, The liars and Mona! ok rants over.